


A Worthwhile Break

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Melkor enjoys Mairon after a council meeting.





	A Worthwhile Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request seeking overstimulation and rimming. I had a bit of writer’s block, but I hope it’s okay!!

The throne room was quiet now, their war council having ended a short while ago, and why on Arda did the Maia ever think he could finally get some work done. Naturally, he should have known his Master would have other plans. He had been too quiet as Mairon’s quill scratched against the parchment. Now, however, he had sprung so quickly into action that the Maia had little time to react as he was pulled from his desk and onto his feet. 

Where they stood now, the Vala’s hips firm against his own, Mairon’s breath caught. His neck craned upward, lips brushing against his Master’s before Melkor’s mouth crashed into his. Sharp teeth tugged the tender flesh of his lip, pulled into the other’s mouth before a tongue pushed past his lips. Moaning under the ministrations of his Master, he couldn’t think to voice a complaint. 

Blackened fingers pulled at his robes, caring little about the way the fabric tore apart. Mairon hit his hands against his Master’s shoulders, breaking the kiss despite himself. “Must you always be so rough with my things!”

“Must you always complain?” Melkor grinned, pressing their foreheads together. “You are mine, and therefore these are also mine.”

With a huff of disapproval, the Maia brought his hands back to unfasten the robes himself, quickly passing over clasps and ties until the piece fell open. “Was that so difficult, my Lord?”

Melkor huffed a laugh, bringing his lips to Mairon’s jaw, his neck, peppering it with kisses and small nips of the teeth. As his lieutenant shivered under his touch, his dark fingers trailed down into the other’s leggings to grasp the hardening cock within. Knowing exactly the sort of touch he liked, the Vala easily brought Mairon’s arousal to full stiffness. 

Fingers curling into his Master’s dark hair, he managed to capture that sinful mouth once more. It wasn’t often that he was commanding when it came to their intimate affairs, preferring to let the Vala take the reigns, but today something had sparked in him that he could not place. Melkor, to his credit, didn’t fight it either, letting his Maia do as he wished for the time being. His hips stuttered forward, thrusting into his lover’s charred hand as their mouths crashed together. 

Rough thumb caressing over the sensitive tip, Mairon moaned into the other’s mouth, yet all too soon Melkor had broken the kiss. Seeing the great, powerful Vala sink to his knees before him could have made him spill, and truly, he was surprised he didn’t. His pale skin flushed at the sight, blush spreading across his cheeks and burning the tips of his ears. “Master… what are you…?”

Melkor grinned, sharp incisors gleaming in the flickering torchlight. His other hand pulled the Maia’s leggings down further until they fell to his ankles. Stroking the length now at eye level, he touched his lips to the tip of Mairon’s cock. His lieutenant seemed to respond well, gasping loudly before his hand flew to his mouth in surprise. Honeyed eyes widening as his Master’s tongue licked along the slit, his knees nearly buckled beneath him. 

Head falling back against the stone wall, biting into the palm of his hand, Mairon shuddered under his Master’s touch. It was too much, even just this small bit. He was grateful when the Vala’s mouth retreated, even though a whine escaped his lips. “My Lord- ai!”

The Vala grasped his hips, nails digging into jutting hips, as he got back to his feet. It was with ease he lifted the Maia, the other’s leggings left behind as he lowered Mairon down onto the desk. “No! Careful! My maps!” The Maia shook his head, instantly going to cover the paperwork left there, but Melkor was too quickly hooking his legs over those wide shoulders. His back curved as his Master’s head dipped between his thighs, and at the feel of a damp, hot tongue he couldn’t help the guttural groan. 

Head falling back, crimson hair spilling over the edge of the wood, Mairon was helpless to do anything but weakly grasp at the parchment he had been trying to save. Melkor’s tongue traced along the crest of his arse, flicking teasingly over his hole. Gasping, his hips pressed upward, heels digging into his Master’s back. The tongue swirled along the puckered entrance, dipping into tight and unyielding flesh and oh, Eru, Mairon felt as though the whole of Arda disappeared. 

Melkor gave no mercy to his lieutenant, his rough hand stroking the other’s weeping cock as he continued to assault the hole with his tongue. Quivering under the touch, the Maia moaned and writhed at the sensations. It was too much for him, and the telltale sign that he was about to meet his release apparent in the way his lithe muscles tightened, thighs tensing against his shoulders. His grip became more firm as his tongue fucked deeper until at last he forced Mairon over the edge of his oblivion. 

Thick streaks of white burst from the Maia’s cock, body arching as he released. Blackened fingers milked him until he couldn’t stand it any longer, oversensitive and shaking, falling bonelessly at last back down onto the desk. The Vala rose at last, bringing the come tainted hand to his lips as Mairon lifted his head, dazed. As Melkor’s tongue licked along his own palm, the Maia bit into his lip, chest heaving for breath. 

“Brilliant… my Lord,” he panted, reaching for the other to help him sit up. As Melkor aided him in righting him, he glanced down at the parchment that scattered across his desk, groaning as his head fell against his Master’s chest. “My maps are ruined… but I think this time I shall make an exception… worth it,” he nodded, smiling faintly as Melkor kissed the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but it’s something! Hope y’all enjoyed it all the same!


End file.
